


Another one

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin foolishly made a mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another one

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, Issy, for the quick beta :)
> 
> Written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt 'foolish'

Merlin sat at the far end of the bar, nursing his whiskey and throwing them looks. He knew exactly that they were showing off to him.

There had been a time when he could have it all. But he was foolish enough to think Arthur couldn’t handle his magic. When he’d found out, it was the end of it. 

Turned out that Arthur was much more upset about Merlin lying to him about it. 

And now he had to watch Arthur and Mordred being happy together. 

Merlin downed the rest of his drink and motioned to the bartender to pour him another one.


End file.
